Starting a log fire in a fireplace can be a very exasperating chore, especially when the logs are not too well seasoned. Some fireplaces are equipped with a gas burner to supply a flame until the logs catch but these are not always satisfactory and sometimes constitute a hazard because of the danger of gas leaks.
In colonial days, a bellows was usually hung at the side of the fireplace to be used to supply forced air to the fire until it was burning satisfactorily. Nowadays, bellows are only available in a limited amount and are used primarily for decorative purposes.
Our invention incorporates structure which will provide an additional amount of air to the fire in a fireplace, the air being directed underneath the grate where it will do the most good.
Our invention is particularly well adapted for use with fireplace closures having glass screens and heat exchangers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,915, issued to John W. Slavik on Sept. 12, 1978.